1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bistable micro-electro-mechanical elements and more particularly relates to applications for bistable micro-electro-mechanical elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) feature very small geometries and may be very sensitive to environmental conditions. What is needed are MEMS devices with stable states that can be sensed in order to enable additional applications for MEMS devices.